Yo te necesito solo a tí
by Leandro-chanYey
Summary: La mayoría piensa que aquel chico pelinegro mitad peliblanco solo ama a Etienne cuando en realidad su corazón ama a otra persona...


Una vez más, se sentía nervioso por pensar tantas veces porqué terminó teniendo esa tipo de relación con aquel chico, y que justo aquel chico tenia que ser su ex-novio

Como se escuchó, aquél chico rubio de ojos azules era su amigo pero aún asi le disgustaba que quedaron como amigos cuando antes eran pareja, se amaban mucho que incluso con el hablaron de un futuro donde envejeserian juntos y engordarían demasiado mientra son unos viejitos -Que futuro mas extrañó seria para cualquiera pero para esos dos era el ideal- hasta que sucedió que por culpa de Shamuon, les borraron la memoria y supuestamente el se terminó enamorando de Etienne mientras que Yuudai de Nerón...La verdad es que siempre ocultó desde que recupero sus memorias hasta cuándo se caso y tuvo un hijo adoptivo, que seguía amando aquél rubio aunque tenga esos comportamientos de diva a veces, o qué amaba demasiado la comida excepto el atún, algunas veces que podia llegar a ser alguien que se preocupa por las personas que le importa o qué se podía avergonzar si lo tratabas de una forma amorosa que incluso lo llenaras de cariño, eran dolorosos esos sentimientos que aún sentía por aquél rubio qué fué su primer amor y el que aún conserva aquel frasco de flores de papel que es muy preciado para el.

 _¿Por qué duele mi pecho cuándo estoy con Etienne?_

 _Porqué estoy con la persona incorrecta_

Ahora lo que mayormente intentaba distraerse era con Simba, que él chico le hacía recordar a él cuándo venia con un chico rubio de ojos celestes qué se llamaba Mark, ambos se encerraban en la habítacion de Simba para jugar tranquilos a sus juegos además que seguro querían tener privacidad, por lo menos pasaba algunas veces tiempo en casa pero la mayoría de las misiones que ahora le da Shamuon son de noche para que pueda cuidar a Simba juntó con Etienne y llevarlo a la escuela

Un día aprovechó para ir a visitar a Yuudai, incluso le avisó que iba a ir que este solamente le respondió con un

 ** _"Ok, pero te puedes quedar solamente 30 minutos porqué tengo una cita con Nerón"_**

Eso fué algo que le dolió demasiado, seguro Yuudai era más feliz con Nerón que lo fué con él pero tuvo que fingir una expresión de alegría en su rostro mientras se cubria su boca con el barbijo negro. Después de aproximadamente 7 o 9 minutos, llegó a la segunda casa donde golpeó despacio la puerta esperando que le abrieran, al final le abrió Yuudai que estaba algo arreglado usando un smokin negro, suspiró leve intentando no desanimarse

— Hola, Yuudai...Te había traído unas galletas que había hecho... —Solto con una voz fingida de alegría que muchos se la creían mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa—

— Gracias, supongo... —Agarro la bolsa y se alejó con rapidez de la puerta dirigiendose a la cocina— ¡Pasa, ya estaba preparando algo de té!

Asintió leve mientras entraba calmado a aquella casa, miraba el alrededor de forms tranquila mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar donde se sentó en el sofa esperando a Yuudai, lo vió llegar sujetando una bandeja que tenia dos tazas de té caliente al igual que un pequeño plato donde estaban las galletas, lo dejó en la mesa frente al sofa y se sentó a su lado

— Me había sonado extraño que hubieras querido venir aún sabiendo que en media hora tengo una cita con Nerón...¿Acaso tuviste un pequeño problema, mocoso? —Sonrio muy divertido mirándolo— ¿Con Etienne o con Simba? O... ¡Quizas con Shamuon!

— No tuve ningún problema... —Suspira un poco irritado mientras no se podía ver su sonrisa divertida, agarró la taza de té y tuvo que bajarse el barbijo con rapidez para despues beber un poco del té— Sólo quería verte ¿Acaso te molesta, Barbie? —Se volvió a subir el barbijo—

— ¿Cuando será el dia que no me llames de esa forma? —Rueda los ojos el rubio mientras agarró una de las galletas que empezó a comer tranquilo— (Estan...Deliciosas como siempre.)

— Será el dia que estés agonizando o que ya te hayas vuelto un viejito gordo —Rie un poco mientras mantenía oculta su sonrisa divertida—

— Ah...Otra meta en mi vida, seguro me volvere un viejito gordo juntó con Nerón. —Sonrio de forma inconsciente al recordar aquél hombre sin saber que aquel pelinegro mitad peliblanco estaba molestó por aquella sonrisa—

¿Por qué tenia que sonreír por **Nerón**? ¿Por qué no podía sonreír por **_el_**?

Tantas preguntas se hacia que lo agobiaban de a poco, quería de una vez por todas hacer lo que él quería pero sabia que si lo hacía, sería como buscarse que le borren de nuevo la memoria pero de una vez por todas...Prefería recorrer aquél riesgo, se quitó su barbijo con rapidez y lo abrazó del cuello a Yuudai acercándose con rapidez a su rostro para luego besarlo de una forma calmada

El rubio se encontraba sorprendido por aquel beso que aún no correspondía y su corazón latia algo desenfrenado, intentando ignorar aquellos sentimientos lo intentó apartar a Shadow pero de a poco correspondió el beso tomándolo de la cintura a aquél chico que fue totalmente suyo una vez

Seguían el beso de una forma calmada y despacio como si en ese beso querian demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro, se separaron del beso al mismo tiempo mirandose fijamente mientras jadeaban ya que ese beso duro varios minutos, Yuudai apretó un poco la cintura de aquél chico de ojos extraños y desvió la mirada molestó

— Maldita sea...Uno quiere borrar sus sentimientos y tu haces eso...¡No juegues con mis sentimientos! —Lo miró de nuevo y se sorprendió al verlo llorar, un poco se preocupó y le limpió con el pulgar aquellas lágrimas— ¿Por qué...?

— ...No es fácil ocultar tus sentimientos tanto tiempo... —Desvio la mirada— Quiero aun ese futuro contigo, quiero ser la unica persona que ames, quiero que solamente sonrías por mi y no por Nerón

— ¿Deberia tomarlo como si quisieras que sea solamente de tu propiedad? —Solto muchas risas mirándolo pensando ya que es una broma seguro—

— Si, quiero que seas solo de mi propiedad —Dijo mirándolo de una forma sería—

Al final aquél dia se terminaron besando muchas veces ignorando aquel claxon del auto de Nerón, sólo sucedió que volvió a nacer aquél amor que sintieron la primera vez que se conocieron.


End file.
